Aftermath
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After everything that happened in the Marine Cathedral Haruka makes a harsh decision. How does Michiru react and do they still have a future together?
1. The decision

Haruka looked outside the huge window thinking about the events from a few hours ago in the Marine Cathedral. Thoughts of Neptune laying lifeless before her after she had tried to save her played over and over in her mind. It had been her fault that her partner almost died. The blond senshi clenched her fists tightly.

This can't happen again. Never again I want to see my Michiru like this.

"Haruka?" A soft voice was heard before two delicate arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt her lover lay her head against her back and sighed. All she wanted was to stay like this, but her decision was made.

After having showered and banding up her wounds Michiru had wanted nothing more than to be close to her racer. The picture of Uranus almost being shot in front of her eyes haunted her already and holding her was her only reassurance that they both made it out alive.

When she felt Haruka lay her hands above her own she sighed in contentment. For a moment her heart and mind found peace again in her lover's arms and even her wounds didn't hurt as much any more. It was however short lived when she felt Haruka using her hands to remove hers and step out of the embrace.

This action hurt Michiru deeply. Didn't her racer want to be close to her too after what they had experienced this night?

"This isn't working."

The young violist flinched at the cold tone of these words. She had a bad assumption about what Haruka was talking, but she had to be wrong. After all they had been through, after all this it just couldn't be. Tonight when they had left the Marine Cathedral she had decided to finally tell her wind chaser about the deep of her feelings for her, but now it looked like she would be rejected before even getting the chance to confess. She felt her hands shaking and her heart squeezed painfully but she had to know what Haruka was referring to.

"What isn't working?"

The blond senshi clenched her fist in front of her chest. Her nails ducked painfully into her palm, but the pain in her heart was far worse than any physical wound. She had made her decision and all she had to do now was tell Michiru. Why was it so hard? It was only for the best. This was it, she had to go through with this for her violist.

"Us." She took a deep breath and willed her voice to function. "We should stop fooling around with each other and focus on our mission."

To the senshi of the wide ocean Haruka's voice sounded like a cold sharp wind tearing her heart apart. All the wounds she had received in the last few hours were nothing compared to the pain she felt right now. She had always thought it was ridiculous when people said heartbreak felt like a knife would be stabled into their chest, but it felt even worse.

_We should stop fooling around_

Had that been everything it was to her? Had she not felt the bond between them? The love shared? Didn't mean the last months spend together anything to her?

_Stop fooling around_

Obviously not. There died her hope of confessing to the blond along with her heart. Michiru knew that Haruka was strong minded and if she made a decision she hardly stepped back on it. So this was really it?

_Concentrate on our mission_

So no feelings, not being together, no nights spent in each others arms sharing sorrow and warmth, only the mission? Michiru couldn't stand there any longer. It was just too much to bear at the moment.

Haruka could hear her violist walk away from her. She was glad her back was turned the whole time she had talked to her, because otherwise Michiru would have been able to see the pain and hurt in her eyes. The truth was that she loved her Michi, but they couldn't be together. Not after what had happened today. After she had seen Neptune die only because she wanted to save her.

Being so cold to the smaller senshi had been so hard and even now she wanted to go after her and tell her she didn't mean it, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. It was better this way. That was what she kept telling herself, but her heart didn't believe it. If it was the right decision why did her heart hurt so much? Why did she felt like she had lost a part of her soul? She couldn't stay here, the pain was too much. She had to be outside and feel the wind.

From her window Michiru could see Haruka drive away on her motorbike. A lone tear escaped her eyes and made its way down her pale cheeks. She was strong, but she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. Her shock from being almost dead and Haruka's words were too much to bear even for a senshi. She had hoped that her lover would hold her tonight and tell her with confidence that it would be alright and that they would carry on their mission together, but here she was all alone. Her legs began shaking and she sank down on the cold ground, her body beaten and her heart torn. How should they go on?

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you liked it even if it was a little short. This is meant to be a two-shot if enough people want me to continue. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. The outcome

A/N: First of all I wanted to thank my reviewer: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the ending :)

I have to say that I was really disappointed when I saw that many people read my story but didn't review it. This is my first Sailor Moon story and I would like some feedback like if I kept Haruka and Michiru in character and if I should write more stories about this couple. I really put a lot of effort and thought into this story, so I hope that I will receive a few more reviews this time :)

* * *

It had hardly been five days since she had ended any developing relationship with Michiru, but to Haruka it felt like months had passed. Her heart was screaming at her to go to her violinist, be able to hold her again in a tight embrace, but her mind refused to give in.

No matter how bad she wanted to listen to her heart she wouldn't. She couldn't. All this was to protect Michiru from doing something so stupid like risking her life for her again. She wasn't worth to be saved by such a wonderful person. If she should die so be it, but she couldn't let her Michiru do that. She loved her too much for that.

The blond senshi sighed deeply. She felt so incomplete without the smaller woman by her side. It was as if a part of her was missing, the other half of her heart and soul. She wasn't herself anymore. Even the wind felt strange and cold to her. It seemed that her element knew that she missed the most important person in her life.

She speed up in her car, but even the wind ruffling her hair and the feel of it on her face didn't help her to clear her mind and feel free like she used to.

Five days

Never before she had known Haruka Michiru had thought it possible that being apart from a person could hurt so much, but then this was the first time in her life she was in love with someone. They weren't physical apart, they lived in the same apartment after all, but the invisible wall Haruka had build between them was separating them.

Only five days had passed since Michiru felt a pain enter her heart which was bigger than any arrow could cause it. She hadn't been herself since then. Her violin hadn't been touched even once after what had happened in Marine Cathedral. Music had been everything to her, but now it felt unimportant and had lost its meaning. Most of her new songs she had once written with her wind chaser in mind and she had even written piano parts for her love to accompany her. However it felt to painful now to even attempt playing her instrument.

Not only had she lost her will to create music. She didn't eat much and slept even less. In every waking hour she thought about her Ruka and when she finally found sleep it was when she was so exhausted that she nearly passed out. Her dreams were more nightmares than anything else. Haruka's rejection was playing over and over in her mind.

_Stop fooling around_

These word haunted her. Never had she imagined that words could hurt so much. The pain in her heart grew with every day she was apart from her racer. She didn't know if it would ever stop hurting.

Suddenly her communicator rang. Answering it she heard Haruka's voice.

"Come to the Keito park, a Daimon showed up."

It had been the first words the senshi of the wind had said to her after the faithful night and they were related to their mission.

_Concentrate on our mission_

Right her feelings didn't matter, only their mission.

After having informed Michiru through the communicator Haruka immediately hung up and transformed. She knew Neptune would be there in no time, so she stepped out from behind the tree and faced the Daimon. A few precise kicks and an attack later the Daimon lay on the ground. Turning her back on him Uranus began walking away, not realizing the Daimon was still alive.

"Uranus."

The familiar voice followed by a scream made her turn around. What sight greeted her made her heart squeeze painfully. In front of her lay Neptune with blood covering her chest and arms. The Daimon was standing again with his hands in front of him, as if just having sent an attack her way. The wind senshi's eyes widened. She had done it again, risking her life to save her.

"Neptune you idiot." Uranus gasped and knelt down next to her injured partner to take her in her strong arms.

Slowly Neptune's eyes opened and she looked in Uranus's green ones.

_Stop fouling around and concentrate on our mission_

"I am sorry I can't do that. I can't let you die." She whispered, touching the blond senshi's cheek softly with a cold shaking hand. This woman kneeling next to her was more important to her than anything else and no matter how much she had hurt her with her rejection she still loved her.

Suddenly she felt her whole body starting to shake and weakness took a hold of her. Her hand fell from her partner's cheek back down on the ground. Here in her love's arms she was save, maybe she should rest her eyes just for a few minutes. With her Ruka so close to her she knew that nothing would happen to her.

Uranus looked down on the beautiful woman in her arms. Even if she had hurt her violinist with her words she still saved her. It wasn't fair. All she had done and said was to prevent this, to protect the smaller senshi from getting hurt again. She needed to get Neptune out of here and treat to her wounds immediately. Carefully laying her partner back down she faced the recovering Daimon.

"You will regret hurting her."

With all the anger and hurt she felt she attacked the Daimon until he didn't move any more. Going over to Neptune's broken looking body Uranus picked her up gently to cradle her against her chest. Running back to their apartment Uranus saw that Neptune had transformed back and did the same. Finally reaching their home Haruka lay the senshi of the wide ocean down on the bed.

"Michi please wake up."

Slowly Michiru's eyes fluttered open and she realized her surroundings, she was back home. Looking up she meet the concerned green eyes of her partner. The worry and an emotion she had always hoped to find in her eyes were evident in them. Maybe Haruka had lied to her when she had said that they were only fouling around. She hoped it with all her heart.

There were still so many unanswered question, so much to explain and confess, but for now they were fine. They didn't need words to communicate what their hearts felt, one look was enough.


End file.
